bioniclencrpfandomcom-20200214-history
The White Knight
The White Knight is an upcoming "villain". History Creation The White Knight was created using Ancient Excaelin Magic and Technology by Famose Venere. He is intended to be one of the most powerful enforcers of Excaelin law and the spear head of the Excaelin invasion force. Enforcer Secret Downfall Future or Legacy Biology The White Knight is the perfect combination of Excaelin science and magic combined with Bionicle physiology. He is an improved mirror of the Great Beings work, improving on everything they created. He is a personal project of Famose Venere, a perfectionist if there ever was one. He is in a sense biologically and mechanically perfect. Weapons and Abilites The White Knight has many weapons and equipment in order to combat every possible kind of enemy in order to almost single handily police the entire city of New Atero. Being of Excaelin origin, the White Knight can utilize the power over Sunlight Through the use of Excaelin magic. The White Knights main weapon is The White Knight uses a an Excaelin motorbike filled with hidden weapons and equipment as well as all-terrain mode. The White Knight uses an Excaelin lance when on the motorbike. The White Knight wears a heat and cold resistant cloak. The White Knight uses dual Excaelin Sun Blasters. The White Knight uses Excaelin anit-gravity disks to combat Gravity users. The White Knights armor is as durable and advanced as the armor the Monarchs wear. The armor includes a lining of Excaelin Rubber in order to combat Lighting users. Like all Excaelin armor, it is built to survive in all environments including space and volcanos in order to combat Fire, Ice, and Plasma users. The White Knights helmet includes sound buffers to combat Sonic users. The helmet and armor has its own breathing apperarus in order to combat Air and Water users. The White Knight is conditioned to do notihng but obey the Monarchs, making him immune to mental manipulation in order to combat Psionic's users. The White Knights strength rivals even Satāns, and users of Pakari Mask. His speed, endurance, and agility well above the most conditioned warriors. Personality The White Knight has no real personality of his own. He is a living weapon who lives only to serve the Council of Interplanetary Monarchs whose orders he will fulfill without question. As he is an enforcer, the White Knight will only kill if directly ordered, otherwise he will only beat you into submission. The White Knight rarely talks, but seems to have a sort of honor. He will avoid attacking the unarmed or civilians Unless directly ordered to do so. Should a Monarch give him an order, and another Monarch of higher rank overturns or gives an order that conflicts with the original, the White Knight will follow the one givein by the higher ranking Monarch. That being said, the White Knight will follow Emperor Solelis orders above all else as he is the highest ranking Excaeli of all. Relationships Famose Venere Famose Venere created the White Knight useing Excaeli magic and science. For the most part the Knight is Veneres personal bodyguard, enforcer, and, if necessary, assassin. She sees him as a child of sorts, when not a weapon to enforce her will on the people of New Atero. She also considers him to be her greatest creation, something she shows great pride in. Gran Satān Without Satān, Venere would have made the White Knight in the first place. If Venere is his mother, than Satān would be his father. Poder Terraferma Gaia Gaia is the only Council member unconvinced by the need for the White Knight. She believes it is better to uplift lesser beings peacefully through the sharing of technology and culture. She doesent support the invasion of New Atero by the Tourmaline and Pearl Clans. Toa Vashari Triva The White Knight was created in a dream. Gallery Category:Characters